The Notebook
by Hellen McMitchell
Summary: I'm nothing special, I'm sure. But I loved someone with all my heart and soul and, to me, it was always enough. DAMERON
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Notebook  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dameron  
><strong>Summary:<strong> I m nothing special, I m sure. I m a ordinary man, with ordinary thoughts, and I lived an ordinary life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But I loved someone with all my heart and soul and, to me, it was always enough.

**Chapter one**

WHO AM I? And how, I wonder, will this story end?

The sun has come up and I m sitting by a window that is foggy with the breath of a life gone by. I m a sight this morning: two shirts, heavy pants, a scarf wrapped twice around my neck and tucked into a thick sweater knitted by my daughter thirty birthdays ago. And still my body shivers with a cold that will never go away, a cold that has been eighty years in the making. Eighty years. I wonder if this is how it is for everyone my age.

My life? It isn t easy to explain. It s not been the rip-roaring spectacular I fancied it would be, but neither have I burrowed around with the gophers. I suppose it has most resembled a blue-chip stock: fairly stable, more ups than downs, and gradually trending upwards over time. I ve learned that not everyone can say this about his life. But don t be misled. I m nothing special, I m sure. I m a ordinary man, with ordinary thoughts, and I lived an ordinary life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But I loved someone with all my heart and soul and, to me, it was always enough.

The romantics would call this a love story: the cynics would call it a tragedy. In my mind it s a little bit of both, and no matter how you choose to view it in the end, it doesn t change the fact that it involves a great deal of my life. I ve no complaints about the path I ve chosen to follow and the places it has taken me the path has always been the right one. I wouldn t have had it any other way.

Time, unfortunately doesn t make it easy to stay on course. The path is straight as ever, but now it is strewn with the rocks and gravel that accumulate over a lifetime. Until three years ago it would have been easy to ignore, but it s impossible now. There is a sickness rolling through my body; I m neither strong nor healthy, and my days are spent like an old party balloon: listless, spongy and growing softer over time. I cough, and through squinted eyes I check my watch. I realize it is time to go. I stand and shuffle across the room; stopping at the desk to pick up the notebook I have read a hundred times. I slip it beneath my arm and continue on my way to the place I must go. I walk on tiled floors, white speckled with grey. Like my hair and the hair of most people here, though I m the only one in the hallway this morning. They are in their rooms, alone except for television, but they, like me, are used to it. A person can get used to anything, given enough time. I hear the muffled sounds of crying in the distance and know who is making them. The nurses see me and we smile and exchange greetings. I m sure they wonder about me and the things that I go through every day. I listen as they begin to whisper among themselves when I pass.  
>There he goes again. I hear. I hope it turns out well. But they say nothing directly to me about it.<p>

A minute later, I reach the room. The door has been propped open for me, as it usually is. There are two nurses in the room, and as I enter they say Good morning with cheery voices, and I take a moment to ask about the kids and the schools and upcoming vacations. We talk above the crying for a minute or so. They don t seem to notice: they have become numb to it, but then again, so have I. Afterwards I sit in the chair that has come to be shaped like are finishing up now; his clothes are on, but he is crying. It will become quieter after they leave. I know. The excitement of the morning always upsets him, and today is no exception. Finally the nurses walk out. Both of them touch me and smile as they walk by.

I sit for just a second and stare at him, but he doesn t return the look. I understand, he doesn t know who I am. I m a stranger to him. Then, turning away, I pray silently for the strength I know I will need. Ready now. On go the glasses, out of my pocket comes a magnifier. I put it on the table for a moment while I open the notebook. It takes two licks on my gnarled finger to get the well-worn cover open to the first page. Then I put the magnifier in place.

There is always a moment right before I begin to read the story when my mind churns, and I wonder, will it happen today? I don t know, I never know beforehand and deep down it really doesn t matter. It s the possibility that keeps me going. And though you may call me a dreamer or a fool. I believe that anything is possible. I realize that the odds, and science, are against me. But science isn t the total answer. This I know, this I have learned in my lifetime. And that leaves me with the belief that miracles, no matter how inexplicable or unbelievable, are real and can occur without regard to the natural order of things. So once again, just as I do every day, I begin to read the notebook aloud, so that he can hear it, in the hope that the miracle that has come to dominate my life will once again prevail.

And maybe, just maybe, it will.

**Notes: what do you guys think? it is my first attempt, I really need to know if I must continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Notebook: fanfic Dameron**

**Chapter Two:**

**N/A.: First of all, I'm soooo sorry that I'm just posting it now… I'm having some family issues, and in the middle of it, I had an author block, so… Hope the waiting is worth it… love you guys…**

Cameron didn't believe when Robert Ulrich told him that he was one of the 12 contestants to The Glee Project. Well, he still don't believe. He is now on the campus where they will live for the next ten weeks. He is glad to see familiar faces, like Bryce, Alex, McKynleigh.. and Damian. That Irish lad had become his best friend so far, and he isn't someone who make friends so easier. It's weird the way they just clicked. Cameron always thought that people judge him because he doesn't act like the people expect. He is a nerd Christian boy who loves music and has his own sense of fashion. He doesn't fit in any palce back in Texas. Here, he feels that he belongs.

- Thinking about Macy, already? - Damian teased. Macy is Cameron's girlfriend.

- Actually, I'm thinking about how lucky I am for be here.

- You're not lucky, you're talented.

- You're my friend, you're supposed to cheer me up. Your opinion doesn't count.

- We've known a lot of talented people during the callbacks. Most of them aren't here. No one that is here could be untalented.

- I just hope that I do my way to the final.

- We will. I bet with you: ten weeks from now, we will be in that stage, together.

Damian is nervous. They are going to their first session with Zach Woodle. He already know the man from the callbacks. But he knows that he can't dance. Actually he is unable to walk on a straight line.

- C'mon, Damian! You've seen the way Cameron dances. You can't be worse. - Hannah said. Cameron protested.

- Cam looks funny doing the "Cameron dance". I look pathetic.

Before the dance rehearsal Zach asked them what they think they would portray in the video.

- A soap star. - Damian said, and everyone laughs, because his accent made his words sound like "super star".

After the rehearsal, they went to the dorms to take a shower. Cameron, Bryce and Damian started to talk while the others used the three showers in the boy's bathroom.

Past 10 minutes, Bryce joked.

- Well, I wonder how Samuel and Matheus are dealing with taking a shower with Alex.

- Don't be mean! Alex is a nice guy. Just a little flamboyant.

- Sorry for saying it, but I confess that I've thought that you won't stand Alex, when I first met you.

- Because he is gay and I'm Christian? My parents taught me that be able to love, any type of love, and for any person, is the greatest bless you can receive.

- That's nice!

- What's up? - Samuel asked, joining them.

Bryce shared the topic they have being discussing.

- That doesn't bother me… after all, you my friend, is the one who take the risk of share the showers with the lovebirds. - Matheus said, listening the end of the story and teasing Damian and Cameron.

- I can't be in love with my little brother. - Cameron replied.

- Where you see _anything_ little here? - Damian inquired, gesturing to his own body.

- Geez. This sounded _so_ wrong, baby leprechaun. - Alex laughed.

Damian blushed and decided to do his way to the showers.

Cameron is relieved that he isn't on Bottom 3. But he is sad with Bryce and Damian being there.

- It's so awful that, now we're all friends, they will choose someone to leave. - Hannah says.

- Ellis is such a nice girl. And Bryce is great too. His idea to the video shoot was perfect. - Marissa continue.

- Totally agree. But I really don't wanna Damian to leave. I love him. - Cameron replied sadly.

The three come back, nervously waiting the decision.

Late, that night, after Bryce's deperture, the guys are talking in the boy's dorm:

- I'm glad that I'm still here, but Bryce's elimination is a little unfair. He needed to sing a song too high for his voice. And, at least, he didn't messed the lyrics like I did.

- What you did?

- Well, I was supposed to sing "I wish I had Jessie's girl" but I ended up singing "I wish I was Jessie's girl." - Damian answered, sheepishly.

Even Cameron, his best mate, bursted in laugh.

-_ I wish I was Damian's girl…_- Alex started to sing, playfully. They bursted in laugh again.

Cameron asked Alex to stop, seeing his Irish mate starting to look like an apple.

- You know we never will let you forget this, right, Damian?

- Anyone will, once this is aired.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupts my story.<p>

- I knew you would be here. How you two are felling? - the young ginger doctor ask me.

- We're okay. He was a little nervous early. But mornings are always stressful to him.

- And you?

- I'm fine, Marissa. Just like yesterday.

- You need to rest, Damian. He's not the only one who needs care.

- He needs me, and I need him. That's all that matter.

The doctor shooks her head and exits the room. She knows that I don't take care of my own health.

- Who are you? I feel like I know you. - he asked me.

- My name is Joseph. - I'd prefer don't say half-truths, but it would probably be a bad decision. - We've known each other for a long time.

- That's awful. I don't even remember who I am.

- You're Robert, a ex-singer, the best songwriter I've the pleasure to know, a wonderful husband, and an even better father.

- And you? Are you married? Is she here? And your kids?

- Wow, calm down! I'm married. _He_ is my soulmate. He will always be alive, inside me. And I was blessed with a wonderful family.

- You always come here to read to me?

- Yeah. I think you feel better when I come here. And I'm glad to help you. Do you wanna come out? We can continue our story in the yard.

He nodded and we started our way to the yard, silently. I love how confortable we still are with each other, even if he doesn't realize how this little things are a bless.

We sat on a bench near the artificial lake. I decide to enjoy the view before resuming reading. Unconsciously, I put my hand on his thigh. He doesn't take it off.


End file.
